M a l c o n t e n t
Who is she? m a l c o n t e n t (referred to as Malcontent for simplicity) appears to be a new hacker on the UK server. As of recently, she has the account "franfalle" as her best friend. Whether this account is also a hacker or not is debateable, as we have no proof (her name does mean "dEATH" in Swedish according to Google Translate, however.) Appearance She is extremely pale, with the lightest skin color. She has the starter jumper, jeans and shoes in black. Her hair is the rare Japanese Buns in black and her face has the Teeth and Eyes All Over accessories, which obscure the rest of her face and make her eye and lip color unknown. Behavior Due to a second hack very recently, more about her behavior has been learned. It appears that she will do a number of things. * Change your status to "Big Brother is Watching" * Upload a photo which contains the words "Big Brother is Watching" in dark red and "LOOK OUT" repeated over the entire screen in a lighter color * Delete all artbooks but one (or make a new one) with the picture uploaded in it (this could be a one-off) * Delete all playlists and create one with unsettling videos, notably including the film scene where the Twisted Nerve song, more commonly known as Miss Filly's Whistle, was first shown. Roxymeep772's Story (Origin?) (as copied from my earlier blog) Earlier today, I, Roxymeep772 on MSP, was hacked by who I assume is a new hacker. I'll put the full story below. I uploaded an artbook (now deleted) about a contest I was going to hold where I'd buy people's wishlists (not that that matters). I said that to win, you had to either be my friend already or add me then. That's when "m a l c o n t e n t" added me. She was Level 4 or 5, in mostly starter clothes in black (the cropped jumper, jeans and flat shoes). She had the rare hair Japanese Buns (probably due to it being rare week) and the "Teeth" and "Eyes All Over" accessories on her face. don't know her eye or lip color because they were covered. I assumed she was just someone entering the contest as she'd commented on the artbook so I accepted the request. Soon, she started talking to me. I'll post screenshots of the whole conversation but it basically was her saying things like "you know me" and "i know you" and me being confused. Meanwhile, I posted a status in which I said "I'm a bit worried about this person messaging me" (because she was acting odd) and was talking to my friend, the user Mahoux. He watched what happened next. Suddenly I was logged off. By the time I managed to log back in, 5 minutes (give or take) had passed and she'd done whatever she needed to do. An important thing to mention is that I knew it was her due to the matching status she gave me to hers, hers being a quote from 1984 by George Orwell and mine being "Big Brother is Watching". I've never read 1984 personally, but the quote was this: '"You are the dead," repeated the iron voice.' Not sure which chapter it's from, but it's a bit creepy all the same. Apart from that, not much had changed apart from a series of messages to said friend Mahoux during the period I was logged out. Again, I'll post screenshots below. I quickly blocked the user "m a l c o n t e n t" and both Mahoux and I posted photos and I made an artbook to raise awareness.http://msp-hacker-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Autotunenerd/new_hacker%3F Later, Mahoux was sent a friend request from that same account, after the message "You're next (d)" was sent to him. He wisely declined. Hacker and i 1.png Hacker and i 2.png Hacker and i 3.png|After the (d) I was logged off (like, seconds after I saw it) Hacker and i 4.png|She sent me this when I unblocked her an hour later... What does it mean? I blocked her again but it's still scary Mahoux and i 1.png|Mahoux saw the event happen Mahoux and i 2.png Mahoux and i 3.png Mahoux and i 4.png Mahoux and i 5.png Mahoux and i 6.png Mahoux and hacker 1.png|The "yes?" was NOT me Mahoux and hacker 2.png|After this, he was sent a friend request, which he declined. Whether he'll be hacked soon I don't know... BIG BROTHER.jpg|UPDATE: I was sent this picture, which is apparently the only upload in her photos Victims * Roxymeep772 * mahoux Category:Green Hackers